le Tourment de la Violence
by Pinkilluminati
Summary: Et si Kurogané etait schizo, qu'est ce que donnerait la relation avec Fye? Surtout si une des deux personnalités n'est pas des plus sensible...kuro/fye lemon parfois frustrant:D attention
1. Chapter 1

Fye ramassait ses affaires

**Le tourment de la violence**

_Chapitre un_

Fye ramassait ses affaires. Une fois de plus, il avait succombé. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, il s'était fait piéger.

Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas en mesure de résister. Pourtant, chaque fois, il tentait de s'échapper, de fuir. Et chaque fois, ses efforts diminuait pour disparaître, sans espoir de retour.

« Tu passais tes mains partout sur mon corps. Je te repoussais mais tu revenais toujours a la charge. Ton apprentissage de guerrier, je suppose. Un peu brutal comme manière de faire, tu ne trouve pas ?

Tu souriais. « Pas brutal pour tout le monde... »

Espèce d'enfoiré. J'avais beau vouloir te frapper, te faire du mal du plus profond de mon âme, tout se passais de la même manière, a chaque fois. Tu m'agrippais les poignets et approchait ton souffle de ma clavicule, sachant là mon point faible.

Je ne savais plus quoi tenter. Me débattre sauvagement t'excitait tout autant que de me laisser faire.

Alors je finissait par me taire, ni gémissements, ni cris, alors que je n'avais rien connu de plus douloureux dans ma vie que cette manière d'appartenir a l'autre.

Et chaque fois, je te haïssais un peu plus.

Et chaque fois, tu en voulait plus. »

En se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre, Fye buta accidentellement dans la table de nuit. Il se figea dans son mouvement, craignant le réveil de Kurogané. Mais, le silence régnant, il appuya sur la clenche et ouvrit doucement la porte.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

La voix grave et agressive de Kurogané retentit aux oreilles de Fye. Agressive et froide. Froide et distante. Distante et dépourvue de tous sentiments. Une voix dont, au fur et a mesure, le magicien avait détesté toutes les sonorités.

- Pas dans le même lit que toi, en tout cas...

Le guerrier s'assit dans son lit, découvrant son torse musclé aux yeux de Fye.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il y a de la place, tu sais.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de la main pour montrer l'espace restant a coté de lui.

Mais Fye ne voulait rien savoir. Il avait déjà passé assez de temps dans cette pièce en compagnie du ninja, sans pour autant avoir besoin de sentir sa présence près de lui pendant son sommeil. Le simple fait de savoir que Kurogané dormait dans la pièce voisine suffisait déjà a lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il lança donc simplement un regard haineux au guerrier avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« J'attendis un instant, puis m'allongeais sur le lit. Cette fois encore, il avait repoussé mes avances, mais j'avais perdu le contrôle total de mon esprit et j'avais fini par le violer, purement et simplement.

Le violer, purement et simplement.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains, empêchant ces mots de résonner dans ma tête. Le simple fait de croiser les yeux de Fye, je m'en rendais compte, parvenait a faire sortir l'autre moi de ma personnalité et me changeait littéralement. Si j'etais d'habitude froid et distant, il réveillait en moi un sentiment de profond désir que je ne parvenais ni a dissimuler, ni a contrôler ; le seul moyen de me calmer était de faire subir un sort peu enviable au magicien. Sans pour autant qu'il soit d'accord. Je n'étais pas d'accord non plus, d'ailleurs. Seulement je n'étais pas de taille a lutter contre moi-même.

_Tu es un immonde violeur..._

Non. C'est faux.

_Si, c'est vrai. Avoue le, ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour toi..._

C'est de ta faute. Laisse moi tranquille. Laisse mon esprit la où il est.

_Mais c'est aussi mon esprit ! nous ne sommes...qu'une seule...et même personne..._

Je ne suis pas comme toi !

_Ha, ha, ha...si...nous sommes le même...nous sommes...Kurogané..._

Non ! Tu n'es pas moi !

_Ha, ha..._

NON ! »

Kurogané ouvrit les yeux. Ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, il s'allongea sur le coté et s'endormit profondément, ignorant les coups de marteau de la migraine qui menaçait son esprit.

« Espèce de salaud. Dire qu'au début, tu me plaisait un tant soit peu. Mais l'apparence ne fait pas la référence, comme on dit.

Oui, c'est vrai, je l'avoue. Si on m'avait dit, la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, que tu était un sale pervers violeur, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Mais maintenant...

C'était du viol, Kurogané. A chaque fois, ca avait été du viol. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Jamais. »

Mais la nuit avait laissé place au matin et le groupe de voyageurs, accompagné de Mokona, prenait son petit déjeuner. Sakura et shaolan l'avaient remarqués depuis un certain temps, l'ambiance était lourde quand Fye et Kurogané se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole et prenaient soin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Mais l'aura des deux était très différente, pourtant. De Kurogané émanait une gêne constante, un mépris de soi considérable qui n'était pas commun au ninja. Le magicien, quand a lui, dégageait une impression de haine et de rage froide, débordant de dégoût de manière impressionnante. Néanmoins, ils se comportaient comme d'habitude, et les deux enfants n'eurent rien a dire.

Le problème était que les deux enfants, après le petit déjeuner, avaient dû quitter l'appartement. Et même si Fye avait largement insisté pour les accompagnés, il avait été finalement obligé de rester a l'appartement avec Kurogané.

« Non mais j'hallucine. je vais devoir rester avec cet enfoiré, toute la journée. C'est hors de question. Je dois me casser d'ici, ou sinon je vais le regretter.

- Fye...

Et il ose m'adresser la parole normalement, en plus ? Je rêve, ce mec est vraiment un salaud de première.

- Tais toi. Je ne veux pas entendre ta voix. Elle me donne envie de vomir.

- Fye, écoute moi, je...

- Tais toi !

Je voulu me lever pour aller vers la porte, échappant ainsi a sa présence. Mais, au moment ou je fus debout, mon regard croisa celui de Kurogané.

Je vis pendant un instant, dans son œil rouge écarlate, le désolement le plus profond accompagné d'une gêne et d'un immense dégoût pour ce qu'il avait fait. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été accompli par une autre personne, j'eus presque envie de le pardonner. Mais ce que je vis ensuite me donna la chair de poule. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, comme succombant a une intense douleur ; lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard avait changé du tout au tout : plus de remords, plus de gêne, plus de dégoût. Tout ces sentiments avait laissé la place a une perversité sans fin et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux rouges ne présageait rien de bon. C'était ce même regard qu'il avait lorsque, la veille, il m'avait fait passer une des pires nuits de ma vie. Seul la haine me vint a l'esprit a ce moment, et j'oubliais d'un seul coup mes idées de pardon. Je fermais hermétiquement mon visage et mon esprit, de façon a ce qu'aucune pitié ne lui vienne en aide.

J'avais forcement imaginé cette lueur de remords dans ses yeux, quelques instants auparavant. Le sourire sarcastique posé sur son visage me le prouvait. »

« Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, et fermais les yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour qu'il prenne possession de moi. J'avais des choses importantes a dire a Fye. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller.

_Tu as croisé son regard..._

Et alors ?

_Alors c'est mon tour..._

NON ! »

« Il était hors de question que je reste ici alors qu'il me regardait de cette manière. Je suis un morceau de viande, ou quoi ? Et arrête, avec cette langue, c'est dégoûtant. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Alors, ca t'as plu, hier ?

Tu aimes être violent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes que ton adversaire se sente humilié devant toi hein ? Tu penses que la vie est un champ de bataille. Mais tu te trompes complètement.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre a sa question. Je me retournais et allais vers la porte. J'attrapais mon manteau, mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il se précipita sur moi et me colla nez au mur. Sous le choc, je lâchais me manteau qui tomba au sol dans un bruit feutré. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il fut sûr que je ne pouvait plus faire un geste, qu'il colla son bassin contre le mien.

- Tu veux qu'on recommence ?

Je tentais de me dégager, sans y parvenir. Il allait recommencer. Il allait le faire et aucun semblant de scrupule ne marquait sa voix. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de me torturer de cette manière. Je tentais, une fois de plus, de me dégager. Rien ne pouvait l'exiter plus et je le sentit se presser un peu plus sur moi, me coupant toute retraite. Je le sentit approcher son visage de mon cou. Sans même réfléchir, je penchait violemment la tête en arrière, au risque de lui casser le nez. Sous le choc, il lâcha prise et je pus défaire son entrave. Sans prendre la peine de ramasser le manteau qui traînait par terre, j'ouvris la porte a la volée et couru jusqu'à l'entrée, descendis les marches du perron, et je ne m'arrêtais de courir seulement a deux pâtés de maisons de la notre.

Le souffle coupé, je m'adossais a un mur, puis m'affalais sur moi même. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'etais debout et parcourais les rues de la ville sans vraiment savoir ou j'allais. Il pleuvait averse. Sans manteau ni parapluie, je fus vite trempé jusqu'au os ; mais cela ne me dérangeais pas. J'etais même satisfait qu'il pleuve. Car, sous la pluie, personne ne savait faire la différence entre l'eau et les larmes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux

_Chapitre deux_

« Monsieur Fye n'était pas rentré. Il était tard, pourtant. Nous étions partis ce matin, avec Monsieur Shaolan et Mokona, a la recherche de la plume perdue ; Monsieur Fye et Monsieur Kurogané étaient restés a l'appartement. Monsieur Fye avait voulu venir avec nous, mais Monsieur Shaolan lui avait trouver l'air fatigué et lui avait conseillé de rester pour se reposer.

Nous étions rentrés bredouille, même si Mokona avait senti l'énergie de la plume dans un quartier éloigné de l'appartement que nous avions loué. Quand nous étions revenus, Monsieur Kurogané nous avait simplement dis que Fye était parti depuis pas mal de temps déjà, sans qu'il ait donné l'endroit précis où il se rendait. Selon Monsieur Shaolan, il n'était pas nécessaire de tous l'attendre ; Monsieur Kurogané était donc rester a attendre le retour du magicien tandis que nous étions aller nous coucher. »

« La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais perdu. Quelle idée de faire des villes aussi grandes, aussi. Je n'avais, de toutes façon, pas l'intention de retrouver mon chemin tout de suite ; déambuler dans les rues me permettrait de réfléchir, et d'éviter la présence de Kurogané trop près de moi.

Je le détestais. J'avais toujours trouvé la haine comme étant une notion trop simple. C'est vrai ; il est plus simple de détester que d'apprécier les gens. Pour apprécier quelqu'un, il fallait trouver les quelques qualités perdues dans la montagne de défauts que peut contenir l'esprit humain. Moi qui d'habitude tentait de garder un coté « peace and love », ces temps ci, j'avais tout sauf envie de faire dans le compliqué. C'est pourquoi je détestais Kurogané.

Je le détestais pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, pour ses manières, son comportement...je le détestais tout entier. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son odeur, sa voix, ses fringues, son nez, son sang. Tout.

Tout ce que, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu aimer. Ca peut paraître gnagnan, mais j'aurais pu aimer plonger dans son regard, passer ma main dans ses cheveux, m'étouffer de son odeur...tout les clichés du genre. Mais c'était plus simple de le détester. Je n'avais pas envie de me fatiguer a lui pardonner et a tirer un trait sur tout ca. C'était hors de question. Et puis, lui ne m'aurais pas pardonner, si je lui avait fait subir ça. Il m'aurais carrément passé sur le fil de sa lame, en fait...

Ce que, finalement, j'avais bien envie de faire, moi aussi. J'en venait presque a regretter d'avoir promis de ne plus utiliser mes pouvoirs rien que pour m'imaginer faire usage de l'_Armagedon_ a la simple intention de Kurogané. Histoire de tout foutre en l'air, rien que pour lui montrer que je le détestais.

Et aussi pour détruire la petite graine de pardon qui avait tendance a germer au fond de mon cœur. Je vous rassure, vraiment tout, tout, tout au fond. Une graine toute, toute, toute petite. Que je tentais d'exterminer a coup de batte cloutée spirituelle. Mokona m'avait raconté un jour que Yûko, la Sorcière des Dimensions, avait insufflé à une batte de base ball le pouvoir de couper uniquement le métal. « Donner un nom a un objet, c'est lui transmettre sa force. » En y repensant, je me voyais déjà avec une batte cloutée spirituelle où il était écrit en gros et rouge « _Briseuse de Graines_ ». Et une autre, une vrai batte cette fois, avec des gros clous bien rouillé, où j'aurais marqué « _Défonceuse de Tronche de Kurogané_ ».

On peut toujours rêver.

Tout en y réfléchissant, je continuais de marcher vers un point que seul le vent semblait connaître. Je déambulais dans les rues qui, quelques heures plus tôt, avaient été bourrées de monde, monde dont il ne restaient a présent que quelques mégots sur le sol. Je posais mon regard vide sur les enseignes a néon qui étaient, dans certains coins, les seules sources de lumières. La pluie avait cessé depuis longtemps, mais l'eau qui imbibait mes vêtements n'avait pas disparu et j'etais parcouru de frissons toutes les trois minutes. Je songeais a me réfugier dans un bar, mais rayais tout de suite cette idée de mon esprit, ne tenant pas a me retrouver entouré de gens heureux en train de bavarder tranquillement. Aucune envie également de me retrouver dans l'appartement. J 'aurais volontiers opté pour un petit café tranquille, où on servait du chocolat bien chaud accompagné de tartines de confiture de groseilles. Malheureusement, il y avait peu de chances que je trouve un endroit de ce genre ouvert quand il était près de minuit. J'en avais conscience, mais ca ne remontait en rien mon moral. »

Kurogané s'en voulait a en mourir. Et son remords n'avait fait qu'augmenter quand il voyait le temps passer sans que le magicien ne veuille réapparaître. Quand il fut minuit, le ninja se décida a partir a sa recherche. Prévoyant, il prit, en plus de son manteau, celui de Fye , ainsi qu'un parapluie en cas de pluie. Il se doutait que Fye avait été trempé par la pluie, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander dans quel état il allait retrouver le magicien après qu'il ait passer toute une journée sous l'eau.

« J'écrivais un mot aux gosses et le posais sur la table, au cas où je ne reviendrai pas avant le petit matin. Un mot simple, sans aucune preuve d'affection, comme a mon habitude. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre a grand chose de ma part de ce coté là. Vous avez déjà vu un ninja montrer son affection, vous ? Non, et c'était d'ailleurs en partie pour ça que Fye s'était enfui loin de moi. Je me souvins d'une fois où il m'avait, entre autre, demandé d'être un peu plus précautionneux avec les enfants. Je revoyais son sourire bête de chat quand il m'avait dit ça. Je réfléchis un instant, puis me retournais vers le papier où mon écriture était griffonnée a la hâte. J'ajoutais a la fin « faites attention quand vous vous servirez de la cuisinière », puis me précipitais vers la porte avant que l'envie me prenne de foutre le papier a la poubelle.

Une fois sur le seuil de la porte, je me demandais quel chemin prendre. Dans une ville aussi grande, il pouvait être n'importe où, et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver. Ne voyant pas par où commencer, je décidais de prendre une rue au hasard, maudissant celui qui avait inventer les métropoles. »

« Les cris et le bruit de verre brisé avaient attirés mon attention vers cette ruelle un peu plus animé que les autres. De loin, je pouvais voir un gros attroupement sous l'enseigne vert fluo d'un bar appelé le « Dukalyon ». Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui semblait être la patronne, tenait son balai d'une manière peu engageante et donnais des coups de balais a ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher trop près d'elle.

- Dégagez de là, bandes de délinquants ! Je veux pas de vous chez moi, z'etes bon qu'a foutre la merde !

- Allez, laisse nous boire un coup, un dernier !dit un jeune garçon en titubant. On paiera la prochaine fois...

Il eut le malheur, cependant, de s'approcher un peu trop près au goût de la patronne qui lui enfonça le manche du balai au beau milieu du ventre. Le garçon s'effondra par terre , puis se mit a vomir la plus grande partie de ce qu'il avait dû boire ce soir.

- Ca t'apprendra a trop picoler sans payer, saleté de gamin ! Et les autres, que ça vous serve d'exemple ! Dégagez de là !

Passablement refroidit par cette démonstration de force, le groupe s'éloigna de la devanture en traversant la rue inverse a la mienne. Tout comme moi, la patronne du bar les regarda quitter la zone de lumière verdâtre due a l'enseigne pour plonger dans l'obscurité de la rue adjacente. Malgré tout, j'entendais encore les éclats de rires bruyants et alcoolisés.

Je décidais de m'avancer prudemment vers la devanture du bar. Sans me voir, la femme attendit encore quelques instants, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien partis, puis se retourna pour rentrer dans la boutique. Se faisant, elle dut apercevoir ma silhouette dans l'ombre, car elle se figea sur place avant de s'écrier, son balai toujours bien en main :

- Qui est là ?

Pour ne pas l'effrayer, je m'approchais doucement de la limite entre l'ombre et la lumière colorée. Elle me regarda entièrement, d'abord en tenant son balai fermement dans sa main, comme en présence d'une potentielle menace pour son bar, puis en reposant son balai sur le sol. Elle était de taille moyenne, vêtu d'une grande tunique noire, tombant sur un pantalon large qu'elle avait remonté au dessous des genoux et qui était de couleur bleu. Ses cheveux était épinglés de manières brouillonne su le haut de son crâne, laissant des mèches oranges s'échapper de-ci de la. Son visage fin était a peine ridé par les années, a part les quelques rides d'expressions autour de ses lèvres. Ses yeux intensément vert me fixait toujours ; un grain de beauté rehaussais son œil droit.

Il se passa près d'une minute pendant laquelle elle me détailla du regard des pieds a la tête, puis, lorsque je fus parcouru d'un énième frisson, elle passa son balai par dessus son épaule et me dit en ouvrant la porte du bar :

- T'es trempé, gamin ! entre là-dedans, tu vas te réchauffer !

Je la suivi dans le bar. Elle emprunta une petite porte située au fond de la salle et j'entendis les bruits de pas sonores dans l'escalier qui devait se trouver derrière. Je profitais de son absence pour examiner le lieu. A première vue, l'endroit semblait chaleureux : de nombreux fauteuils entouraient les tables, des tabourets de la même couleur fluo que l'enseigne trônaient devant le comptoir. les verres étaient soigneusement alignés sur les étagères fixées derrière le bar, et un grand et magnifique miroir ouvragé ornait le mur du fond. Une cheminée où brûlait un feu crépitant était encastrée dans le mur opposé. L'endroit devait déjà, en temps normal, être chaud et confortable ; pour moi qui avait passé toute la journée sous la pluie, c'était le paradis sur terre. La voix forte et profonde de la barmaid me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

- Enlève tes fringues mouillés et enfile ça , gamin !

Elle me balança un peignoir et une serviette ; ils étaient agréablement chaud tout les deux. Je me déshabillais pendant qu'elle m'avait soigneusement tourné le dos, et mon moral remonta légèrement lorsque je senti la texture douce et tiède du peignoir se poser délicatement sur mes épaules. Je pris la serviette de bain et entreprit de me frictionner les cheveux afin de les sécher un tant soit peu. Je me retournais alors pour m'apercevoir que la barmaid m'observait depuis le bar. Je détournais mon regard pour commencer a ramasser mes affaires que j'avais par inadvertance éparpiller autour de moi. J'entendis les talons de la femme contourner le bar ; quand je me relevais, elle était devant moi. Elle me prit le tas de vêtements des bras, puis me dit d'un air sobre :

- Tu as le regard bien trop triste pour ton âge, gamin...

Puis elle se détourna de moi pour aller poser mes vêtements mouillés sur un fil qu'elle avait tendu devant la cheminée. Je tentais de reprendre mon sourire habituel pour lui assurer que j'allais bien, mais il était évident que je ne parviendrais pas a lui cacher mon jeu.

- Tes paroles et ton sourire peuvent mentir, gamin, mais certainement pas le regard de chien battu que tu avais devant moi tout a l'heure...approche du bar, qu'est ce que je te sers ?

Je hochais la tête en restant la où j'etais.

- Je vous remercie, mais je n'ai pas d'argent et ...

- C'est moi qui paye. Viens t'asseoir, sinon j'te foutrai des coups de balai !

Ce deal ne m'intéressant pas, je pris place au comptoir, toujours entouré de la douce chaleur du peignoir. La patronne me posa sous les yeux trois tasses : une petite, une moyenne et une grosse.

- Tu le veux comment, ton chocolat, gamin ?

- Euh... le plus gros et le plus chaud possible, c'est faisable ?

Elle me sourit de toutes ces dents pour me répondre d'une voix forte :

- C'est ma spécialité, gamin !

je l'observais sortir du placard une grosse boite de cacao en poudre, ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir une petite cuillère ; se retourner vers les étagères pour y prendre un énorme bol bleu clair où il était écrit en jaune « gros déjeuner ». Elle alluma le percolateur et rempli un petit pichet que je devinais en aluminium de lait, qu'elle fit bouillir a la vapeur. En trente secondes, je sentais à plein nez l'odeur du lait chaud remplir mes narines, odeur qui se transforma en une délicate effluve de chocolat lorsqu'elle versa le liquide bouillant de poudre de cacao. Pour ajouter a mon bonheur, elle me posa sous le nez une demi-douzaine de pots de confitures, gelées, marmelades différentes : fraise, abricot, mûre, citrouille, groseille. Elle ajouta même, à coté de tout ce mélange fruité, un petit tube vert sur lequel je pouvais lire dans une police de caractère ronde et pleine de couleur » wasabi ». J'ignorais ce que c'était , mais me promis intérieurement d'y goûter, promesse oublié a la vue de quatre grosses tranches de pain fumantes qui sortaient du four.

J'avais fini par être convaincu que cet endroit était le septième ciel. Je contemplais le pain encore fumant et les pots de confitures devant moi, la barmaid crut bon de déposer au milieu de cette nourriture une plaquette de beurre, accompagné d'un petit couteau a bout rond.

Je pris entre mes mains la tasse fumante ; sa chaleur me réchauffait agréablement les mains. j'apportais la tasse a mes lèvres et sentis le liquide bouillant couler doucement dans ma gorge, ce qui était plus que réconfortant.

Mais la haine et la déception étaient toujours présents, et malgré le gratitude envers cette femme dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de savoir que, tôt ou tard, il faudrait que je retourne a l'appartement et que j'affronte Kurogané. Que je perde en face de Kurogané. j'etais conscient que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne serais jamais de taille a lutter . Même si je devais en mourir, ou bien devenir fou.

- Tu pleures dans ton chocolat, gamin...

Mes pensées furent interrompues par la voix de la barmaid. Je posais la tasse sur le coté du comptoir et me prit la tête dans les mains. Mes larmes se décochaient en pluies assassines sur le bois ciré du bar, et mes sanglots résonnaient dans le calme silence du bar.

- Tes larmes ressemblent a des mots d'amours...qui peut donc te faire tant de peine ? »

« je tournais et tournais en rond dans la ville, sans aucune piste. Je cherchais Fye depuis près d'une heure maintenant, et mon ressentiment augmentait de minutes en minutes. Plus le temps passait et plus je me rendais compte que je n'avais aucune chance de le retrouver dans une ville aussi grande. »

« - Pourquoi m'appeler vous « gamin » ? Je suis un adulte.

La question s'était échappée de mes lèvres avant que je puisse la retenir. J'espérais ne pas avoir été trop impoli, mais il ne sembla pas qu'elle est mal pris l'interrogative.

- J'en ai vu plus que toi, gamin...je suis plus ou moins sure que je fais le double de ton âge, et de toute façon , je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander ton prénom, alors je peux te surnommer comme j'en ai l'envie, tu ne crois pas ?

la philosophie de cette dame me laissais pantois.

- Et si moi je vous demande votre nom, que me répondrez-vous ?

- Ca ne te sera pas utile...tu devrais te souvenir uniquement du prénom des gens que tu aimes, Gamin !

A cette phrase, le visage de Kurogané me revint en mémoire. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me souvenais des sourires cyniques qu'il plantait a tout vents, ou bien de ses phrases assassines qu'il était capable d'allier aux insultes froides sifflées entre les dents. De ses gestes, de ses actes. La patronne, elle, arborait un tendre sourire, qui contrastait habilement avec mes larmes qui ne faisaient pas l'effort de cesser de couler.

- Comment est-il, celui qui te fait tant de peine ?

Je voulu d'abord lui demander comment elle pouvait avoir deviner aussi facilement le pourquoi du comment, puis me rétractais. Peut-être l'âge, peut-être mes mots, peut-être mon visage, peut-être...des tonnes de facteurs qui, finalement, n'avait pas tant d'importance que ca, pour elle comme pour moi. Comme quand on a envie de savoir comment les fleurs crées leurs parfum, avant de se rendre compte qu'on s'en moque, du moment qu'on nous laisse le plaisir de sentir a plein nez les fragrances de leurs pollens.

Mais par où commencer pour décrire Kurogané ? qu'avais-je vu en premier, lors de notre première rencontre dans le monde de la Sorcière des Dimensions lorsqu'il était sorti du sol de cette terre inconnue ? Il était dur de mettre des mots sur des sensations ou des regards, surtouts quand ils fusent a toute allure.

- ...il est...de loin, on a l'impression que c'est un démon qui arrive, tellement sa silhouette est imposante. Ses yeux...rouges écarlate, ils sont aussi tendus que le fil d'un couteau. Avec des envies toutes aussi meurtrières, quand c'est moi qu'il regarde. Quant a son sourire...pff, il ne sait pas sourire, sauf devant la dépouille de son adversaire. Il ne rit pas. Il ne pleure pas. On pourrait presque croire...qu'il ne ressent rien. Qu'il est mort, tout au fond de lui. Ou bien qu'il ne sait pas vivre, qu'on ne lui a jamais appris a profiter de la vie qu'on lui a donné.

Je ne savais pas d'où je sortais tout ca. Mais le dire me faisait du bien.

- Il a une grande gueule, aussi...il ne sait pas se taire. Si il voulait, je suis sur qu'il pourrait faire preuve d'un tout petit peu de tendresse. Pas envers moi, non, mais au moins envers les deux mioches qui nous accompagnent. Je suis sur que s'il arrivait malheur, il serait la pour les protéger.

- Et s'il t'arrivait malheur a toi, gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, a ton avis ?

Je réfléchis un instant, avant de sentir la crue de larmes remonter a mes yeux.

- Il... s'en ficherait, je pense...il me regarderai avec son sourire de carnivore...et il me regarderais crever comme...comme un chien...parce que je ne suis rien d'autre que son jouet, pour lui. Il passe ses humeurs, c'est tout. Il n'y a aucun sentiment dans ses actes.

- Et c'est ca qui te fais le plus de peine, n'est-ce pas ?

Je la regardais, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si il y avait une raison a sa violence ? Je pense que c'est de l'amour qu'il ressent ; peu de gens savent comment le montrer.

- De l'amour ? Non, je ne pense pas...si vous voyiez son regard quand il...

Allais-je me résoudre a le dire ?je n'eus même pas besoin de le faire, elle devinait absolument tout.

- ...quand il te viole...

- Oui, dis-je en rougissant violemment. Il... ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est plus un moyen de faire passer le temps. Il s'occupe.

Ca me faisait bizarre de l'avoir dit. Je ne me sentais ni mieux, ni mois bien. Juste...différent. même mes sentiments avaient changés. La douleur était plus diffuse, quoique toujours aussi profonde. Elle avait, a mon avis réussi a me convaincre de ses propos, mais cela n'excusait rien. Je le savais, et elle aussi ; nous restions dans un silence confondu. Mes larmes avaient enfin cessées de couler quand la barmaid me fit remarquer que mes vêtements étaient secs. Je me dirigeais vers la cheminée et attrapais mes habits du fil qui les retenaient.

- Si tu veux, me proposa-t-elle, tu peux rester là pour la nuit.

Je réfléchis. La proposition était tentante, et la pluie pouvait se remettre a tomber a n'importe quel moment. Seulement...

- Merci, mais je pense que je vais rentrer, dis-je avec un sourire timide.

- Bon choix. Repasse me voir, si t'as le temps, un de ces quatre.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

Je me défis du peignoir et le posa bien plié sur le comptoir, accompagné de la serviette. Je me rhabillais en songeant que, malgré tout, j'aurais aimé connaître son prénom ; selon sa logique, elle faisait parti des gens dont je voulait me souvenir. Je franchis la porte du bar, me retrouvant comme quelques heures auparavant, dans la lumière coloré de l'enseigne.

- Hey !

je me retournais pour voir la tête de la patronne sortir d'une fenêtre du premier étage, au dessus du néon.

- C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Fye, répondais-je en souriant.

- Fye, c'est joli... dans mon pays d'origine, ca veut dire « celui qui craint de trouver le bonheur » !

- Pas très optimiste, souriais-je. Et quel est la définition du tiens ?

- Mariko, « celle qui trouve ce qui manque aux autres ». On est plus ou moins complémentaire, tu trouve pas ?

-Oui...je ne l'oublierai pas !

Je me retournais et tenais de retrouver mon chemin dans la pénombre. Au coin de la rue, je me retournais : l'enseigne verte étaient éteinte. Avec un soupçon de regret, je pensais que je n'avais pas goûter le fameux « wasabi ». Je souris intérieurement et continuais mon chemin.

Au bout de quelques rues, ou un bon quart d'heure de marche, je perçus une présence, et relevais la tête.

Parfaitement distincte sous lumière du réverbère, la silhouette de Kurogané se découpait a quelques mètres de moi. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa Mina ! c'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire des notes d'auteurs, mais la je me sens un peu obligé. Voila donc le chapitre trois, beaucoup plus court que les précdents mais en compensation un peu plus intense, énormement même( il m'a donné du fil a retordre au moment de l'ecriture en tout cas)**

**Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me mettre au boulot sur le chapitre quatre, depuis le temps (cette fic se trimbale sur mes pc depuis pas mal de temps sans pouvoir la poster sur puisque je n'avais pas de compte (logique)). Bref, faisons court: je n'aurais pas le temps de m'y mettre avant minimum la fin juin ( BAC+rattrapage, j'espere ne pas y aller mais on sait jamais)puis début juillet ( Japan Expo oblige) et même mi-juillet ( demenagement, inscriptions en fac et autres) BOn, voila, je vous ai bien raconté ma vie, et a la fin de ce chapitre vous aurez certianemnt une grosse envie de me choper dans un coin sombre et de me faire subir les pires tortures, vu comment ca fout les nerfs ( meme moi en sachant la uite cette fin m'enerve alors c'est pour vous dire !).**

**Bon j'ai fini mon barratin,avec un peu de chance je vous ai pas donné la flemme de lire la suite, ou alors vous avez carrement passé mon blabla inutile. J'avoue que c'etait certainement ce qu'il y avait de mieux a faire ( mais dans ce cas j'aurai spas dû l'ecrire )**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre trois_

« Sa silhouette frêle et maigrichonne était reconnaissable, même de loin. Ses cheveux me semblaient humide, ce qui me prouvait qu'il avait bien passé toute la journée dehors ; néanmoins ses vêtements étaient secs, même s'il semblait mourir de froid dans la fraîcheur nuptiale. Je n'osais pas m'avancer plus qu'au minimum nécessaire. Je voulais simplement lui laisser le choix. Il était forcé qu'il m'aperçoive, puisque j'etais bien visible sous la froide lueur du lampadaire ; libre à lui de m'ignorer s'il en avait envie. Sa silhouette se balançait doucement, au rythme de sa marche ; pendant ce temps là, la pluie qui était tombée pour compenser mes larmes agonisait sur les trottoirs. Il se dirigeait vers le réverbère par lequel j'etais éclairé. Ma tête, baissée vers le sol où la pluie m'évoquait mon propre désespoir, permettait d'éviter à l'autre de croiser le regard de Fye. Je ne l'avais plus dans mon champ de vision, et c'était aussi bien comme ça, pour lui. Même si je ne pouvais l'apercevoir, le simple fait de le savoir près de moi était une consolation à mon malheur. A mon mal-être.

Et pourtant, c'est devant moi qu'il s'était arrêté. Je n'apercevais que ses chaussures, a environ un mètre cinquante de ma personne. Un pied devant l'autre, comme une hésitation à mon pardon. Un pied devant l'autre, comme pour se donner le moyen de fuir. Je détournais la tête, et lui tendit son manteau.

- Tu vas attraper la crève. »

« Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Gêné, certainement rouge de honte sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'attrapais ma veste d'un geste peu assuré ; j'eus a peine le temps de la saisir qu'il l'avait déjà lâché, comme pour éviter tout contact. Il se retourna pour partir. Sans savoir vraiment où nous allions, je ne pouvais que le suivre.

La pluie recommença à tomber. »

« J'entendais ses pas résonner derrière moi, beaucoup plus léger que les bruits sourds que ma marche faisait retentir. Amusé par la pluie fine et froide m'effleurant le visage, ma joie résonnait en sourdine au rythme de sa démarche.

Je l'avais retrouvé. Ce sont les gamins qui allaient être contents.

Hypocrite, n'est-ce pas ? Oui. Je sentais sa présence et je me contentais d'écouter ses pas qui résonnaient tel des cloches à mes oreilles. Même si je savais que je ne pouvais plonger mon regard dans ses yeux cobalt sans qu'il risque le pire, je me soûlais des choses que je pouvais prendre sans qu'il me les donne. Le tintement de ses pas, la musique de son souffle ou le bruissement de ses cheveux, ca n'avait pas d'importance si je n'étais pas obligé de lui arracher par la force. Je voulais, au fond, qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas faire ou laissé faire ce que cette infime partie de moi me faisait faire. Je devais lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un combat entre lui et moi, mais juste entre les deux concepts qu'il m'évoquait : l'envie de le voir, de m'asseoir a coté de lui, de le savoir avec moi. Et a coté ce désir que je ne pouvais contenir sans qu'il finisse lui même par m'emprisonner et qui me privait de toute force morale, cette envie qu'il m'appartienne, qu'il soit a moi. Non, pire : qu'il _soit_ moi.

_Tiens... tu parles de moi_

Je m'arrêtais net. Il n'avait généralement jamais fait une apparition sans que j'ai croisé le regard de Fye, et je voyais dans cette action le plus mauvais des présages.

_Oui, c'est vrai. J'attends en général reclus le déclic de tes yeux sombrant dans les siens, mais..._

Mais quoi ? Tu n'a pas le doit être en moi, je ne veux pas que tu sortes, je veux que...

_Que quoi ? Ce corps est aussi bien a toi qu'a moi. Je peux en faire ce que je désire. Je peux jouer avec qui je veux. Avec lui, si j'ai envie. Qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire ?_

Non, je te l'interdis, tu n'as pas le droit ! Si tu fais ça je...

_Tu quoi, encore ? Tu nous détruirais ? Tu as bien trop peur de la mort, et puis, au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que tu as trop de choses encore à accomplir..._

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Je ne me l'autorise pas, c'est tout. Et je ne t'autorise pas à lui faire quoi que ce soit.

_Mais c'est déjà trop tard ! Concentre toi bien et tu te rendras enfin compte que je ne suis plus, comme auparavant, en position d'infériorité... nous sommes deux esprits égaux qui se partage un corps..._

Il avait raison. Je sentais que, jour après jour, les défenses que je lui imposaient s'amenuisait et qu'il était, non plus une simple facette mais un coté tout entier de ma personnalité.

_Nous sommes arrivé a un moment que tu redoutais, désormais je n'ai plus besoin de son aide pour sortir, je suis libre de te faire disparaître dès que j'en ai l'envie..._

Il me le prouva sur le champ. Je me sentis tombé en moi même, comme lorsqu'au beau milieu d'un rêve, on se sent partir ; on se réveille pour se rendre compte que l'on est toujours dans son lit, qu'on ne risque rien a part se rendormir. Mais je savais que tout se risquait pendant que, incontrôlablement, je plongeais dans le puits sans fond qu'était mon esprit. »

« Je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire. Je restais la à le suivre, sans savoir pourquoi, ni même comment mes jambes me portais a travers la tension qui emmenait de nous. Ce fut par pure coïncidence que lorsque je levais les yeux, c'est devant la porte ouverte de l'appartement que je me trouvais.

- Entre.

J'obéis. Pas assez vite à son goût, semble-t-il : il me poussa violemment à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui.

Je voulais me retourner pour l'injurier, l'insulter, lui sortir mes phrases les plus assassines. Lui faire comprendre que je le considérais comme le pire salaud que ce monde pourri ai jamais enfanté. Mais aussi vite qu'était monté ma colère, elle redescendit aussitôt.

Je me savais pris au piège. Comme quand on voit l'inévitable arriver, qu'on le savait prévu tôt ou tard, mais qu'on avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser, on se retrouve sans force pour le combattre. Je me sentais le chat sauvage devant le chien enragé, et ma seule défense était le recul.

Il m'agrippa par le col. J'eus le temps de voir son regard enflammé de folie et son sourire macabre avant d'être projeté au sol. Sonné, j'entendis plus que je ne vis sa veste tomber au sol. Mon seul environnement était les petites étoiles qui tourbillonnaient autour de moi, dans une danse aussi tragique que le sort que Kurogané allait m'infliger. Un vague bruissement de tissu me prévint qu'il s'était débarrassé d'un autre de ses vêtements ; je sentis sa marche se diffuser par vibrations près de moi, et une secousse au niveau du bassin me fit brutalement retourner face au sol. J'etais tellement étourdi par le coup qu'il m'avait donné que je n'avais même plus la force de retenir les sanglots de rage, de peur et d'angoisse qui me déchiraient la poitrine.

Je sentis ses mains autour de mes hanches puis une tension me tira violemment vers le bas : je me devinais a moitié dévêtu devant le ninja, ma seule chemise cachant ma nudité.

Comme pour m'empêcher de hurler, il bâillonna ma bouche de sa main ; et, aussi rapidement et brutalement que la foudre tombe, il brisa mes défenses.

Ne pouvant hurler ma douleur, je mordis par inadvertance les phalanges du ninja qui dû sentir des torrents de larmes couler entre ses doigts.

Certains moments, dans une vie, dure une éternité.

Comme à chaque fois, la douleur était phénoménale, et l'humiliation qu'elle y ajoutait rendait ma peine insupportable. Pendant ce moment qui dura des heures, je n'eus que l'impression d'être l'ingrédient écrasé dans un mortier ; je me sentais moi aussi partir en une fine poudre sèche et déshydraté, qui se faufilait et s'éparpillait entre le sol et Kurogané. Et puis, comme si son amusement avait soudainement prit fin, comme l'enfant qui n'est plus intéressé par le jouet, il abandonna mon corps comme la vague abandonne un noyé sur la grève. Haletant, suffoquant, je restais plaqué au sol, sans plus aucune force en moi sinon celle de le haïr.

J'eus le temps de l'entendre se lever. Je sentis ses pas s'éloigner et la vibration qu'engendra la porte en claquant me fit frissonner.

Je fus pris de vomissements secs que je ne pouvais retenir, le peu de force que je pouvais réunir me servait déjà : a grand renforts de mes dix doigts, je tentais de maîtriser mes sanglots.

Je me recroquevillais sur moi même, me cachant dans ma honte, et perdit connaissance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième chapitre. Pas très long, non plus, je dois dire, et un peu plat. Mais bon il faut en passer par là, désolé. Maintenant que c'est les vacances et que je suis tranquille, la parution de chapitre sera un peu plus regulière. Voila, enjoy.**

* * *

Il était allongé sur le dos. Il avait terriblement mal. Il ne savait pas où il était.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans sa chambre. Pourquoi avait-il si mal?

Que s'était-il passé?

Fye ne parvenait décidemment pas à se souvenir. Il savait que Kurogané l'avait raccompagné en silence, mais comment avait-il fini dans son lit?

Il ne se souvenait de rien. Où était Kurogané?

La porte s'ouvrit et Shaolan entra dans la pièce. Il posa ses yeux sur Fye, l'air étonné, puis sourit.

- Bonjour Fye-san.

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si gêné? Fye avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Il se leva, la douleur de son dos se faisant plus lancinante. Il grimaça.

- Où…où est Kurogané?

Shaolan baissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas. Il est parti après…après…

Alors les souvenirs, comme de bulles d'air remontant à la surface d'une eau trouble, éclatèrent à la surface pour libérer un souffle saturé de poison.

« Merde. Merde.

Ce fut tout d'abord la haine qui me submergea. Sans faire plus attention à la présence de Shaolan à coté de moi, le sourire forcé quitta mes traits. Je comprenais désormais cette douleur aux reins, et cette compréhension soudaine transformait cette douleur déjà lancinante en une pulsion meurtrière.

Mais ce fut ensuite la peur qui me submergea. La peur mélangée de le voir, de le subir à nouveau, la peur qu'il s'approche de moi, la peur qu'il me touche. J'étais assailli par toutes ces peurs sans savoir d'où elles venaient, comment mon esprit les avait créées.

J'avais peur qu'il me viole, je ne voulais pas qu'il me viole, j'avais peur que tout le monde me viole. J'avais peur qu'il me touche, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche. J'avais peur qu'il m'effleure, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'effleure, je ne voulais pas qu'on m'effleure. J'avais peur qu'il me regarde, je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense a moi, je ne voulais pas que son cerveau fantasme sur mon corps qu'il a avait déjà souillé par sa présence, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas…

J'avais peur, j'avais peur, j'avais peur…

Et à ce moment, je me rappelais la présence de Shaolan. L'expression de mon visage devait être étrange il s'approcha de moi.

- Monsieur Fye, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Il approcha sa main de mon épaule. Il allait me toucher. Lui aussi, il allait me salir? Sûrement. Plus aucun sentiment n'était pur en ce monde. Ils étaient tous pareil, ils voulaient tous la même chose. Il ne voulait que me souiller un peu plus, chacun leur tour.

- Ne me touche pas! Hurlais-je en dégageant violement sa main qui s'était approché beaucoup trop près de mon être. Ne me touche pas.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Dans son regard se mêlaient la peur et l'incompréhension. Parce que c'est a lui d'avoir peur? Non, cette lueur d'effroi dans ses yeux n'a pas lieu d'être. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, la peur. Je suis sur qu'il n'a jamais ressenti la peur résonner dans toutes cellules de son corps, dans la moindre parcelle de son esprit. Il n'a pas été…

Je me rendis alors compte que la moindre présence me gênais. Il était encore trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Toujours trop près.

- Sors d'ici. Sors d'ici immédiatement. Sors d'ici !

J'avais hurlé cette dernière phrase. Un hurlement strident, fidèle à toutes ces pensées incohérentes et sans réel fondement qui inondait mon esprit, qui faisait déborder ce pauvre vase fêlé qui me servait de conscience.

- Fye-san, je…

- SORS !

J'attrapais la lampe de chevet et le fracassa sur le sol. A l'image du peu de conscience qu'il me restait, le filament de l'ampoule clignota puis s'éteignit, au milieu des débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Shaolan était sorti.

La peur au ventre, je me je tentais de me lever mais la douleur m'en empêcha: je tombais sur le sol. Personne n'y allait donc de main morte. Je n'aurai jamais dû baisser ma garde. Après tout j'avais été stupide de penser que, peut-être un nouvel être pourrai ne pas me tromper. Entre Ashura-Ô et Fei Wang, j'avais été servi…douleurs, promesses futiles et abandons. Tu avais l'air tellement différent, Kurogané. Et c'est moi qu'on accuse de porter un masque? Sous tes airs de guerrier tu caches un coeur pervers. Je m'étais encore fait avoir. A croire que l'amour n'était qu'un subterfuge au désir.

L'amour…de l'amour? Les phrases de la barmaid me revinrent en mémoire. « Peut-être qu'il t'aime, tout au fond… »

Je fus pris d'un fou rire incontrôlé. Un Ninja comme lui, avec son abjection permanente. Rire mêlé de larmes…

Je me relevais et enfilais mes vêtements de la veille. Ils étaient encore trop près. Shaolan, Sakura. Trop près, trop proches, trop dangereux. Sans un regard en arrière, je me ruais sur la porte d'entrée et sans un regard pour cet appartement, je sortis à vive allure en claquant la porte. »

« Il faut que je m'excuse. Que je lui présente tes excuses.

_Bien sur que non. Je ne regrette rien._

Mais il croit que c'est moi qui ai fait tout ça. Il pense que j'ai voulu tout ce que tu as fait.

_Ce sera mentir que de dire que tu ne le voulais pas, Kuro-chan._

Non. Il n'y avait que Fye qui avait le droit de me surnommer de cette manière.

Tais toi. Tu n'as pas le droit.

_J'ai autant de droits que toi._

Tu n'es pas moi!

_Non. Nous sommes toi. Il ne sert à rien que tu t'excuses. Tu vas t'excuser pour l'avoir désiré ? Je n'ai fais que réaliser les fantasmes que tu cachait au fond de toi. Je les ai réalisé…jusqu'à leur paroxysme._

_Tu n'as aucune raison de m'en vouloir. De t'en vouloir. Donc de t'excuser._

Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il me subisse!

_Il n'avait qu'à savoir saisir sa chance. Lui aussi te voulait. Tu le savais depuis longtemps. Tu lui as donné ce qu'il voulait, non? C'est un service que tu lui as rendu en quelque sorte._

Tu ne comprends rien. On ne peu pas se jouer des sentiments et des envies des autres.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est-ce que tout les trois nous voulions. Chacun a eu ce qu'il voulait._

Non. Tu m'as fait perdre le peu de confiance qu'il avait placé en moi pendant ce voyage.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de sa confiance pour assouvir nos pulsions._

Mais il n'y a pas que les pulsions qui importent !

Cette conversation avec lui-même troublait et énervait Kurogané. Plongé au plus profond de lui-même, il ne savait comment venir à bout de cette partie de lui-même qui grandissait de jour en jour et qui le ferai bientôt disparaître. Il n'avait pratiquement plus le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne savait pas ce que l'autre lui faisait faire, ce qu'il lui faisait dire. Les seuls moments où il lui arrivait de reprendre conscience au milieu de la mer noire de son esprit étaient pendant le sommeil de cet esprit parasite, et leur discussion ne faisait que l'épuiser encore plus, lui-même.

Il était parti. Kurogané se demandait a chaque fois ce qu'il faisait de son corps, de ces paroles, de se voix. Que faisait-il de ses journées, sans le savoir et sans avoir le contrôle de lui-même?

Les jours -ou les nuits, il n'avait plus vraiment de perception du temps- les plus durs, où il avait l'impression de ne plus être que néant tellement l'autre prenait de la place, il sentait sa place diminuer encore plus, sombrait dans une déprime sans couleur ni nuance où les sourires de Fye se transformaient en rictus qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Son inconscient se réveillait et, des bribes de souvenirs qu'il avait vecu et qui en même temps lui étaient totalement inconnus refaisaient surface. Une étincelle bleu cobalt, le bruissement d'un tissu froissé, une main qui griffe la chair, des vêtements qui gisent au sol…

Sans savoir si cela signifiait que son esprit reprenait contenance et s'infiltrait dans les souvenirs de l'autre, ou bien si il était tellement faible que ces souvenirs s'infiltrait dans son esprit, il avait vite compris que ces sensations furtives, ces morceau de temps faisait partis de ce qu'Il avait fait subir au magicien blond. Son remord grandissait alors un peu plus, sans que le Ninja parvienne a se faire à l'idée que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute.

Mais ces souvenirs de Fye au fil du temps, s'étaient mélangés a des fragrances de parfums féminins, de fesses rebondies, des odeurs d'alcool fort, et de chevelures brillantes. Il semblait à Kurogané que son autre prenait du bon temps, à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Quand ces souvenirs qu'ils trouvaient sales et désobligeant se faisaient trop présents dans son esprit, il se concentrait sur une petite lueur bleue qu'il avait soigneusement emmitouflée dans un coin de sa tête.

Mais, sans savoir ce que cela signifiait, cette lueur bleue symbolisant son lien avec la réalité ternissait toujours un peu plus.

**

* * *

**

**Des réclamations ? En bas, à gauche. **


End file.
